vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cor Vous Transcript Stream 2018-07-14
7/14/18 Cor Vous NYAWOOO Cor Vous stumbles into a ruined ancient city as Hipp and Satchi seems to talking at the bottom floor of the City. Hipp notices Cor and appears in front of Cor. Cor gives Hipp a head pat as a greeting. Satchi seemed to have been greatly weakened as he tries talks to Cor. Hipp constantly remains by Satchi's side as he mentions that he has been trying to bring the team back together Cor silently listens to Satchi as her eyes wonder once more. Satchi quickly picks up on Cor remaining quiet again and asks, "why have you been so quiet for the past couple of days?" Cor eludes the question as Satchi explains that the rest of the team was worried about her well being. Cor curiously stares at Satchi as if nothing is wrong, but does not say anything to him.(edited) ' ' Satchi offers to take Cor to hipp's home as Hipp asks why. Satchi explains that they are only having a conversation and Hipp agrees to let them go chat. Satchi, no longer in his usual clothes, head to one of the hidden rooms of the settings. Hipp continues to follow in secret, however, Satchi asks to have the conversation in private. Reluctantly Hipp steps out of the room as she is worried about Satchi and weary of any members of the Renegades, let alone anyone associated with the Renegades. As Hipp steps out of the room, Satchi continues to ask why for the last two days Cor has remained silent no matter how simple or how complicated the question may have been. Cor only gives a Curious look to Satchi as cor continues to elude the question as before. Since Cor refuses to answer the question, Satchi to continues to pursue the answer. Satchi instead tries a different approach and asks Cor if she has remember what had happened for the last few days. Cor oddly responds with, "I had some good milk." Suspicions had risen from Satchi as he continues to ask about scifri's well being.(edited) Cor does not seem to remember the battle itself that had occurred the last couple of days as Cor only responds that Scifri should be fine since they have gotten Folkona back. Selective memory seems to be plaguing Cor as Satchi explains to Cor of the multiple battles with the Don and those has been injured and slain throughout the battles. All the renegades could do, as a result, was throw the Don into Limbo. Cor tries to comfort Satchi by saying that everything will be ok. Satchi tries to remind Cor that she was there as well, but Cor cannot seem to remember that she was also there. Satchi tries to detail further when Cor was there and Satchi, for the first time, had broken his own rule and listened to the Legion. However, none of this seem to help Cor remember any of the clashes. Instead Cor compliments Satchi's new outfit and supposed new haircut. Hipp has been listening behind Satchi until Satchi catches Hipp and asks, "why are you here?" Seeming frustrated while trying to talk to Cor as she continues to suffer from something that forces her to repress certain memories while remembering others. Giving up, Satchi says they should head to Oblivious as Hipp tries to stop Satchi from meeting the Renegades. Hipp still remembers the injured state Satchi had been in before and does not wishes to see her friend injured in that state again. Cor tries to make her leave as Hipp silently continues to stop Satchi from leaving. She continues to deeply blame the Renegades for getting Satchi injured. Satchi ignores Hipp's threats and plights as Cor and Satchi leaves to join Oblivious at the Cathedral. Cor greets Oblivious as they wait for the rest of the team to enter the cathedral. As they gather, the Archangel also enters as Arcadum confronts the Archangel. Arcadum demands to know why the Archangel removed their blessing and protection from someone he had cared about. Irritated, as if the Archangel had explained it before, he explains again that the individual had strayed from the light and broke the rules of their agreement. They can no longer give his blessing to such an individual. Arcadum believes that the Archangel is nothing more than a hypocrit for breaking the agreement and he does not mind raising arms against the Archangel once more for making such a move. Instead, Arcadum tells him not to get involved with that individual as he will instead, bless him with Darkness. Arcadum believes the Archangels has failed him, and as such, they should return to the celestial heavens. The Archangel claims he was ready to assist Scifri should he needed it. Instead, the Archangel chosen to observe and wait for his moment, as he has apparently done so by taking Scifri's lifeless body and resurrecting him. Arcadum challenged this by claiming they had never helped him beforehand as they should have. The Archangels explains it is not that simple for him to simply step in and assist. He needs to choose the right moment to do so. Arcadum couldn't help but laugh at the Archangel as they themselves are nothing more than hypocrites for believing they done the right action. Arcadum explains that his beings are the one that judges and tests the humankind and the Angels do nothing more than observe. Contiued insults ensues by Arcadum as the Archangels has taken no actions. Arcadum gives his last words on the argument and walks away from the Archangel. After some time passes, Folkona enters the Cathedral as Folkona explains there may be some bad news for the team. Arcadum appears behind the team as he says, "so he has decided then..." Perhaps mentioning Scifri's decision on a matter. Scifri enters the cathedral as he mentions that he has a new body that which he is not used to. As Scifri mentions he's glad to see the group again, Cor has a curious expression as she says, " I just saw you the other day." as Cor had lost her memories of the fight that Satchi had tried to explain earlier. Scifri also mentions that the Cathedral will be their new Safe Haven as Cor questions about the other Safe Haven. Scifri tells her that Haven is of no more. As Satchi tries to explain to the rest of the group of her memory loss continuing to plaguing her. Azreal questions if this Cor is the same house cat before moving on from the subject. Scifri approaches Kuri as Kuri says that he intends train further. Scifri explains he no longer has the celestial blessing due to receiving Leviathan's Grace and he will be stepping out of the way for a while to train.(edited) Scifri intends to train with Arcadum and study from him. With Kuri and Scifri intending to step out of the team, Folkona asks if Kuri will be coming back, but Kuri is not sure until he completes his training. Lastly before Kuri makes his leave, Arcadum offers his guidance should Kuri no longer wishes to pursue his angelic half's abilities. As Kuri makes his leave, Scifri talks privately with Oblivious. Just as Arcadum intends to take Scifri to begin his training, Cor asks Arcadum if he knows of any strong monsters she can fight so she can become stronger. Arcadum takes a deep sigh as he says he's pretty sure he can find something and shakes his head. Cor purrs with glee by Arcadum's answer and Arcadum tells her that she's a curious cat. Arcadum then approaches Satchi and tells him to learn how to fight because he may not be around to put Satchi back together again.(edited) Satchi accepts Arcadum's offer to train him as well. Just as they prepare for the trip, the Archangel appears and makes another attempt to convince Scifri to return to the celestial's favor. As Folkona talks to the Archangel, Arcadum approaches Scifri and tells him not to listen nor accept whatever he may offer. Scifri only intends to speak parting words with the Archangel and assures he will return. Just as Scifri is about to confront the Archangel, he talks to Satchi first as Cor enjoys her head pats from the Archangels (perhaps to distract him?). Cor runs up the entrance of the Cathedral where the rest of the team seems to be gathering. Just as she arrives, Oblivious seems to be also accepting Arcadum's guidance to train. Arcadum transfers Oblivious into a cube for Arcadum to carry around as Folkona seems worried that Scifri is taking a long time talking to the Archangel. Arcadum instructs the other members of those that are training that training shall begin once he is done conversing with the guardians. Cor continues to look dumbfounded on how Oblivious has disappeared into the cube and then reappeared in front of them. Oblivious insists she could have shrunk to an easier-to-carry size on her own should Arcadum had said so. Eventually the team notices the Archangel taken his celestial form as Folkona is worried that their conversation may have gone a rye or the Archangel may be coercing Scifri once more. Folkona runs to the Archangel and Scifri as Miss Universe somehow enters the scene. The guardians, Arcadum, and Oblivious goes to have a separate conversation as Folkona approaches Scifri and the Archangel. As Cor also listens on the conversation, Scifri chooses his belief and walks away from the Archangel. Cor asks about what happened to Scifri's blessings. He explains that he accepted Leviathan's blessings which broken his contract with the Archangels. Scifri claims he accepted Leviathan's blessings so he can enter hell without getting his mind shattered as Cor asks why he has accepted the blessings. Cor then continues asking, " I remember the angel's wanted to give their blessings, but you had refused to take it. So why choose Leviathan? " Scifri contemplates the question for a little while and replies, " it was........ something I'm part of.... I refused the Archangel's powers as they are emotionless, cold, but Leviathan...Despite what he is, despite his nature. I can tell that he had heart. And he cared about Folkona." Cor continues, " but bad people can have a lot of charisma, you know?"(edited) Cor reminds that Leviathan still can be a bad person as Scifri assures that he's not one. Scifri asks if he's a bad person. After a long pause and contemplation, Cor responds, "You're Scifri." Scifri seems taken aback from her answer as Kurowna steps in to ask them who determines what is bad and what is good. Cor continues remind Scifri that Leviathan does have the Sword of Lies and explains he could be lying all along to Scifri.(edited) but that seems to fall upon deaf ears as Folkona interrupts them and Scifri tries to contact the guardians so he can begin his training. Scifri heads to a campfire as Cor follows. Scifri surprised that Cor had followed him, he tells Cor that something if off with her. Cor tells him that she wants to do stuff too as everyone seems to be doing something, but leaving Cor out of it. Scifri asks about the clash between the Don or how Scifri had died. Cor seems to only look curious at Scifri silently as he continues to ask, what does she remember? Cor contemplates this question before saying, "I wonder around like I normally do, nya! and with some good milk!" Scifri couldn't help but stare at Cor as she responded. Just then Arcadum steps into the picture and asks Scifri if he is ready. Scifri tells Cor that he will be going away for a while as the group departs for their training. Category:Cor Vous Stream Transcripts